


Sleepy Fenrir - Inks (Timelapse)

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Video, Gen, Jötunn Loki, timelapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it feels like to share a bed with a wolf the size of a small horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Fenrir - Inks (Timelapse)

**Author's Note:**

> Timelapse of the sketch and inks. See the complete version on [deviantART](http://lokiofsassgaard.deviantart.com/)


End file.
